


Dear Even, if you're reading this then—

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Even is vulnerable and Isak is the best boyfriend in the world, I wrote canon?????, Isak has 21 surprises, M/M, They love each other so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Definitivamente te va a dar un cachorro —dice Mutta.—¿Crees? —Even pregunta.O Even se pregunta lo que Isak le va a dar por su cumpleaños este año. Poco sabe que Isak está adelantado de él de todas maneras. (Spoiler: rima con PARA SIEMPRE)ergo Isak lo deja absolutamente anonadado en la cocina en mitad de la noche.





	Dear Even, if you're reading this then—

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Even, if you're reading this then—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669953) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> Feliz Cumpleaños (retrasado) a la luz de mi vida <33
> 
> (No iba a publicar esto porque el cumpleaños acabó y fallé en tenerlo a tiempo, pero algunos lo pidieron, así que aquí está <3)
> 
> advertencia: mención del intento de suicidio de Even, problemas corporales

Comienza en su cumpleaños vigésimo primero - técnicamente en su vigésimo, Isak dirá más tarde - con tanto anticipación y miedo arremolinándosele en su estómago.

Even se ha estado preguntando lo que Isak le va a dar este año, y está tanto eufórico como aterrado. Eufórico porque todavía no puede creer que a alguien le importe lo suficiente para planear un día entero de sorpresas para _él,_ sólo él. Y aterrado porque las sorpresas lo asustan un poco, porque se siente como que está cediendo el control, como si ya no dirigiera su propia vida.

De alguna manera, se convence de que Isak está consiguiendo un cachorro para su cumpleaños vigésimo primero. Y no está seguro de cuándo el pensamiento fue de ser una tonta plausibilidad a consolidarse como una convicción en su cabeza. Quizás fue cuando Mutta mencionó que Isak le hizo algunas preguntas sobre tener un perro. O Quizás fue cuando Isak preguntó a Even si alguna vez había tenido uno y si era alérgico.

Evento no está seguro de la razón, pero está convencido que tendrían un cachorro. Incluso busca videos en línea para estudiar las reacciones de las personas y hacerse sonar tan genuino y feliz como le fuera posible.

Y no es que no quisiera uno. Lo quiere y ya puede ver a los tres en la cama temprano en la mañana. Pero no puede evitar sentirse aterrado e inseguro. ¿Y si él está deprimido e Isak está ocupado con la escuela y no hay nadie que se encargue del perro? ¿Y si no puede hacerlo? El temor de decepcionar a Isak ya es bastante agobiante. La idea de defraudar a otro ser lo desgana.

_Los perros no experimentan las emociones como la decepción. No seas tonto._

Even va a la cama el once de febrero convencido que le van a dar un cachorro al siguiente día. Isak ha insistido que fueran temprano a la cama. Probablemente lo va a despertar cerca de medianoche. Even está aturdido por ello.

Se duerme.

.

Isak lo despierta con un beso en la frente y Even sonríe en el edredón - el edredón de ellos. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, finge todavía estar dormido. Pero sabe que Isak puede saberlo sólo por la subida y bajada de su pecho.

Ambos lo saben. Sin embargo, ambos se dan gusto. Even mantiene los ojos cerrados, dando su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa en secreto. E Isak sigue dándole besos en la frente y ahora en su mejilla. Es tierno. Es dulce. Es perfecto.

Cualquier otro día, Isak gruñiría - quizás se quejaría - y demandaría atención, pero no hoy. Hoy, es paciente. Hoy, es tierno y paciente y los labios trazan el contorno del rostro de Even como si tiene un elaborado plan para más tarde demandar estas atenciones. Even consiente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —Isak le susurra en el oído y le manda escalofríos por la columna. Es más dulce que la miel.

Even eventualmente entreabre un ojo, todavía sonriendo, tal vez vergonzosamente. Todavía está oscuro afuera, pero se sorprende de ver que en realidad es de mañana y que Isak n había hecho la escena antes a la medianoche.

Isak parece haberle leído la mente, porque le sonríe y ladea la cabeza—. Entonces ¿qué tal la sorpresa número uno, eh?

—¡Te levantaste solo! Considérame sorprendido —Even murmura y la voz es ronca con sueño.  

—Y también sin alarma —Isak le sonríe.

Even hace un bajo sonido estrangulado con la nariz. Su cerebro está demasiado confuso con sueño y su lengua pesada en la boca. Es demasiado temprano para bromas, decide. Lentamente estira ambos brazos dejando el edredón casi dubitativamente. Siempre tiene frío en la mañana, especialmente cuando duerme desnudo e Isak se levanta de la cama antes que él.

Está a mitad de su sesión de estiramiento - ambos brazos estirados tan amplios como es posible sobre su cabeza, llenándolo con pura felicidad - cuando el pecho de Isak se presiona contra el suyo, ambos brazos subiendo para pasar alrededor de la espalda de Even. Lo está abrazando, Even se da cuenta de que cuando acabó de bostezar. Isak lo está abrazando a primera hora de la mañana.

Así se quedan por un momento, sin realmente hablar, sólo respirándose, con Isak alojándolo en lo profundo de su cuello, acogiéndolo y dándole pequeños besos justo debajo de la oreja, lo que Even eventualmente comienza a devolvérselo a la frente, el cabello, lo que pueda alcanzar. Estos también podían ser sus favoritos. Esos que no tienen sentido pero que ansía dar.

Más tarde, el arrumaco se volvió besos, aliento matutino y dentífrico y todo, con Isak abriendo la boca como sin saber la manera de usarla y Even riendo ante el fervor y afán.

Ríe, pero Isak no ríe. Isak lo besa como ansiando contarle un secreto. Y por un segundo, Even se pregunta si quiere tener sexo antes de ir a la escuela, si quiere que prueben algo salvaje y arriesgado.

Isak no lo hace. Se echa atrás, pupilas cafés, cabello despeinado, mejillas ruborizadas. Está hermoso como siempre, y Even le acuna la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha y le deja el pulgar justo donde un hoyuelo se formaría si sonríe.

—Hola —Even dice y es un susurro. Está sonriendo con Isak encaramado sobre él.

—Hola —Isak corresponde a la sonrisa, y ahí está, el hoyuelo. Even frota su pulgar contra él. Le encanta demasiado.

—Tienes sabor a dentífrico.

—Y ahora tú también.

Entonces Even se da cuenta de que Isak ya está vestido para la escuela y que ha estado levantado por un tiempo antes que él. Hay algo terriblemente doméstico ahora mismo sobre ellos en la cama, y el corazón de Even pinches.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Even —Isak vuelve a decir, el pulgar frotándose sobre la ceja de Even y los ojos brillándole.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—¿Por nacer? —Even bromea, y todavía acaricia la mejilla de Isak—. Probablemente deberías estar orgulloso de mi mamá. Ella hizo la mayoría del trabajo.

—No —Isak negó con la cabeza y está serio a pesar de todo—. Por estar hoy aquí.

Es agridulce y Even no puede evitar también sentirse un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. Diciembre no era el mejor mes, en realidad nunca lo es. Dicen que el cuerpo y la mente están condicionados a recordar la manera en que ciertos periodos de tiempo se sintieron. Y su cuerpo y mente sí recuerdan diciembre y lo que siguió. La oscuridad, tanto de su mente y el mismo cielo, tampoco ayuda. 

Enero había sido invertido en intentar hacer perfecto este momento justo aquí, reunir suficiente fuerza y amor propio para sonreír a esto, aceptar esto y no cuestionarlo, este inquebrantable amor y devoción.

La mayoría de enero trabajó en volver a esto, a _él,_ su chico.

—Estoy aquí —Even dice y es en serio. Pasa los dedos por el corto cabello de Isak - y todavía está acostumbrándose a esto. Extraña los rizos. Pero cabello es cabello. Y toda versión de Isak es simplemente tan espectacular - y grandes y amplias sonrisas—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Se vuelven a abrazar mientras Even repite las palabras e Isak lo abraza más fuerte esta vez. Even quiere darse palmadas en la espalda por hacerlo, nuevamente, por no arruinar _este_ día, por ser capaz de darle _esto_ a Isak _,_ por ser capaz de _darse_ esto.

Hoy es un buen día. Hoy es un maravilloso día.

.

—¡¿Preparaste el desayuno?! —Even boquiabierto ante la mesa de la cocina y se pregunta cómo el aroma no lo había despertado.

—Sip. —Isak está satisfecho y orgulloso—. No sabía lo que querías. Así que hice de todo.

Eso hace sonreír a Even. Y cuando las miradas se cruzan, se sonrieron.

—Una vez te dije esas palabras —dijo.

—Lo sé. Vi la película.

—¡¿Viste Pretty Woman?! —Even suspira mientras se sienta frente al pequeño pastel con una vela apagada.

—Tenía que hacerlo —Isak se encoge de hombros—. Después de todo es tu historia de amor favorita.

—La segunda —corrige.

—Correcto. Mi error —Isak rueda los ojos, pero es afectuoso—. Olvidaba los horrores de Romeo y Julieta.

Even ríe, y aunque todavía está equivocado, esta vez no lo corrige—. ¿Cuándo la viste? Me habría dado cuenta.

—La vi la semana pasada en casa de Jonas —Isak explica con un exagerado suspiro—. ¡Gran error! Más tarde se pasó horas hablando sobre que a Hollywood le gusta romantizar la prostitución para consumo general, pero sin realmente indagar que todo sexoservidor es humano, no sólo las que lucen como Julia Roberts.

Even ríe porque suena a Jonas. Desea que pudiera haberla visto con Isak, pero no le importa. Quizás más tarde lo hará volver a verla. Después de todo es su cumpleaños. Isak no diría que no.

—Entonces ¿esa fue la sorpresa número dos? —Even pregunta.

—Tres —dijo Isak—. La dos fue no quemar el desayuno.

.

Para cuando el sol está brillando, el estómago de Even está lleno, de las había arreglado para ahogarse con una parte de cascara de huevo que se pasó a su omelette, y ahora siendo metido de regreso en cama.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela —dice, pero está riendo, e Isak también está riendo sobre él. Está montándole las piernas y el pecho de Even is lleno de ansiedad.

—Sorpresa número cuatro: darte una mamada sin desvestirte o tener que cambiarme la ropa.

—Entonces, probablemente deberías traer una toalla o pañuelo.

—¿Una toalla? ¿Pañuelo? —Isak se burla, como si estuviera siendo irreverente—. Voy a usar mi boca, Even. No desperdiciaré una gota. No necesito toallas.

—Tú - —Even pausa porque no tiene palabras.

—Yo. ¿Qué conmigo? —sonríe.

.

Isak no llega tarde a la escuela, sorpresivamente. Escribe a Isak sobre eso, y ambos decidieron hacerlo la sorpresa cinco. Es un poco tonto, pero Even tomaría la tontería por encima de lo soso cualquier día.

Isak le envía una foto desnudo de él mismo - la que parece haber sido tomada esa misma mañana antes de despertarlo - alrededor de la hora que sale del apartamento al trabajo. Se ahoga con el aire cuando se topa con algunos vecinos en el pasillo, el vecino que siempre se queja de sus aventuras sexuales y les dejaba anónimos en la puerta.

* * *

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

11:34

Adivina con quién me acabo de topar

Even... acabo de enviarte una foto  
¿Y prefieres hablar de gente con la que te topas?

Adivina quién más vio tu foto

¿?  
Oh Dios  
No  
No la señora del perro del final del pasillo

La señora del perro del final del pasillo

Joder  
Ahora se va a pensar que soy un raro. Genial

Cariño eres un raro <3

Cierra la boca <3  
Únicamente para ti

¿La sorpresa 7 va a ser tan picante como la sorpresa 6?

Ni siquiera has dicho algo sobre la #6

Dame una erección cari

La hora de mi nacimiento te da una erección

Isak estoy en el tranvía. No me hagas esto

Jaja. de acuerdo, entonces hasta luego  
Voy a clase :)

* * *

 

Even sonríe a su teléfono luego se baja del tranvía y se dirige al trabajo. Y en realidad, debería haberlo visto venir.

_Aún._

Isak lo saluda con pastel y flores - _¡flores! ¡girasoles! -_ presionadas entre los hombros y el pecho porque está usando una mano para filmar la escena. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo en KB le están cantando el Cumpleaños Feliz y es un poco vergonzoso, pero a Even no le importa. Aplaude al ritmo, y sonríe hasta que las mejillas le duelen, y sopla las velas hasta que algo del humo le llena las fosas nasales. Está feliz. Y cuando Isak le dice que pida un deseo, miente y dice que sí.

—Faltaste a clase —Even observa cuando Isak finalmente vuelve a él tras hacerse cargo de limpiar la repisa y deshacerse de los platos desechables para el pastel.

—Así es.

—Prometiste que irías a clase —Even hizo puchero.

—Prometí que iría. Nunca dije nada de quedarme todo el día —Isak enarca las cejas y sonríe, y Even tiene que besarlo.

Es dulce. Ambos tienen sabor a pastel de chocolate y Even tiene ambos pulgares sobre los hoyuelos de Isak. Todavía es más alto que él, pero a veces se siente más pequeño. Se siente vulnerable, frágil, débil. Perdió algo de peso en diciembre. Ahora ya por un tiempo lo había estado perdiendo mientras Isak había estado constantemente ganando músculo y volviéndose más fuerte y grande.

Even sabe que Isak también lo puede decir, el cambio de equilibrio, no sólo en apariencia sino además en la manera que los cuerpos reaccionan uno con el otro. Hace mucho de los días cuando podía llevarlo a una esquina y sentirlo desmoronarse contra las puntas de sus dedos. Hace mucho de los días. Ahora Isak lo hace comer proteína, pero nunca dice nada sobre el peso. Sólo dice que tiene un gran sabor y que Even debería probarlo. Lo cuida, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo para no acomplejarlo.

Pero Isak no tiene que decirlo porque sus amigos lo comentan, con bastante constancia. La mayoría de las bromas, se vuelven breves charlas del tema. Pero con Sana y Jonas y Elias no. Ellos le preguntan si está comiendo y él les asegura que sí. Que tan sólo está cansado—. ¿Por qué no haces ejercicio con Isak? —Sonríe—. Alguien tiene que planchar la ropa y lavarla —responde.

A veces Even se siente avergonzado de su propio cuerpo, especialmente cuando ve la manera en que Isak ahora lo cuida tanto. A veces no puede evitar sentir que está atrapado, como si lo hubiese engañado para estar con él justo antes de que hubiese alcanzado todo el potencial y crecido de un tímido chico al hombre que es ahora. Y sabe que Isak odiaría esos pensamientos si los compartiera con él. Pero a veces, Even no puede evitar sentir que Isak merece algo mejor que _esto,_ mejor que _él._

Magnus dice algo sobre que Isak está por crecer más alto y que ahora Even es el que luce más joven, ahora como ‘la mujer en la relación’. Y Even se fuerza a sonreír y bromear sobre siempre haber sido ‘la mujer en la relación’ antes de avanzar al siguiente tema.

—¿Vas a volver a clase? —Even pregunta luego que se han besado y su supervisor en KB le dice que se tome el día libre.

—Por supuesto que no —Isak ríe—. No le supliqué a tu supervisor dejarte marchar para que yo pudiera volver a la maldita clase de física.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Even sonríe, sus brazos sujetando los girasoles como si son el mejor obsequio que ha recibido.

—Vamos a ver esa pomposa película que has estado queriendo ver.

—¿Cuál?

—La que es como Twilight pero con un pescado en lugar de un vampiro —Isak explica mientras coge la mano libre de Even con la de él y comienza a pasear por la calle.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Shape of Water?

—Sí. Esa, supongo —Isak se encoge de hombros.

—No se estrena en Oslo hasta el 23 de febrero.

—Sí, la vamos a ver en casa —Isak dice luego se gira para ver a Even.

—Eh, ¿cómo?

—Descargué una copia ilegal —Isak se encoge de hombros.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Como sea, Even. No es mi culpa que el universo no coopere al estrenar la película antes —Isak aparta la mirada, pero tiene las mejillas ruborizadas. Una vez Eskild de había burlado de él por realmente pagar para rentar películas en línea.

—Lleno de sorpresas. ¿No?

—Esa fue la número ocho —Isak sonríe luego le presiona un beso en la boca.

Hace a Isak prometerle que la irán a ver una vez que se estrene de manera que puedan apoyar la película. Luego van por pizza y se dirigen a casa alrededor de las 14:00.

.

—Eso fue hermoso —Even suspira mientras pasan los créditos.

—Se folló a un pez —Isak dice al lado de él, los ojos bien abiertos.

—Él no era un pez. ¡Era un Dios!

—Era un pez, Even. Oh Dios. ¿Y tiene el pene adentro de él?

—¿Eso es todo con lo que te quedas de la película? —Even ríe porque claro que Isak está preocupado por la anatomía.

Ríen. Luego ruedan en la cama. Luego se besan. Y luego se están abrazando. Luego Even siente el nudo en su garganta porque no se merece nada de esto. No sé lo merece. Y no sabe cómo se las arregló para tenerlo y lo padece. La combustión. Los miedos. Las voces en su cabeza. Desea pudiera amansarlas. _Él te va a dejar un día y eso te romperá._

Even se queda dormido cerca de las 16:00 mientras Isak le lee su libro favorito - sorpresa número nueve - y cuando despierta, está en llanto e Isak está dormido a su lado.

Lo despierta, sacude, lo hace abrir completamente los grandes ojos.

—Even, ¡¿qué ocurre?!

Even lo abraza y cierra los ojos. Está temblando. Está temblando con esto, el miedo.

—¿Pesadilla, cariño? —Isak le murmura contra el cuello mientras le pasa los brazos por la espalda.

—La peor.

—¿Morí o algo? —Isak bromea, y cuando Even no responde, lo abraza más fuerte—. Nunca moriré. Soy un Dios, ¿recuerdas?

—Un Dios —Even ríe, pero todavía está temblando—. ¿Igual que el pez de la película?

—No. Dios. ¡No! Nunca ocultaría mi pene.

Ríen. Isak está aquí, aquí, aquí. Todo está bien.

Y la verdad es que Isak no murió en el sueño de Even. Isak simplemente no existía. Estaba atrapado en un mundo donde Isak no estaba en su vida, en el que preguntaba por él a la gente en todos lados a los que iba, pero nadie parecía saber quién era Isak.

Un Even sin un Isak.

_¿Cómo está ese chico pasando su cumpleaños 21?_

.

Even debería haberlo sabido cuando Isak lo llevó a casa de Chris Berg para “pedirle prestados apuntes”. Sin embargo, como todo lo demás hoy, no había sido capaz de prestar atención, demasiado ocupado atendiendo una herida que amenazaba con abrírsele en el fondo de su corazón.

—¡Sorpresa!

Todos están aquí. Todos los amigos de Isak, que eran todo lo suyo, y todos sus amigos de Bakka. Incluso Sonja está aquí, y el corazón de Even se siente repleto. Hay champaña y más pastel y globos y abrazos y amor, demasiado amor.

Mantiene conversaciones con casi todos. Es extraña, pero es la conversación más privada que había tenido con Mikael en años. Sin embargo, es frágil. Y es más difícil dado el momento, dado cómo la nieve y el frío y el cielo le recuerdan lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

—Gracias por venir —Even dice.

—Por supuesto, Even. Cualquier cosa por ti.

Es incómodo y Even está seguro de que un Isak ligeramente más ebrio probablemente volvería a arremeter contra Mikael si lo escucha pronunciar esas palabras. No obstante, Even persiste. No se aleja. Su terapeuta dice que enfrentar los miedos y hablar de los sentimientos es la mejor manera de avanzar. Pero Mikael lo orilla.

—Lo siento, Even —murmura y Even puede decir que está nervioso—. Por todo.

Ya se disculpó antes cuando volvieron a hablar. Ya se disculpó incontables veces. Y Even también. Con todo esto se siente diferente. Es febrero en su cumpleaños. Se siente diferente. Fue cerca de estas fechas que él -

Even cierra los ojos. Se siente demasiado real.

—Está bien. También lo siento.

—Por si sirve de algo. Estoy muy feliz de que seas feliz. Me alegra que te vaya tan genial. Y me alegra que - —Mikael pausa, luego se detiene por completo. Even sabe lo que quiere decir.

_‘Me alegra tanto que sobrevivieras.’_

_Yo también._

_._

—Sin ofender, colega. Pero me alegra que por fin sea tu cumpleaños —Jonas le dice cuando sólo están ellos dos.

—¿Hm?

—Isak ha estado estresándose por semanas. Es incluso peor que tú con los condimentos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? De verdad valoramos la cátsup y mostaza —Even ríe.

—Se le iba a reventar una vena si alguno llegaba tarde —Jonas suspira—. Como sea, se acabó. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos observando a Isak en la distancia. Está en una acalorada conversación con Mutta, de entre todas las personas. Ambos rieron.

—Aquí —Jonas dice finalmente mientras le entrega un trozo de papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta.

—¿Cómo? ¿De quién?

—De Isak —dice Jonas.

Even lo mira, perplejo. ¿Por qué Isak le pediría a Jonas entregarle una carta?

—La escribió hace un año. Me pidió dártela hoy.

. 

> _Querido Even,_
> 
> _Si estás leyendo esto, entonces probablemente acabas de cumplir veintiuno. Soy Isak. O el Isak del pasado si esto funciona y Jonas recuerda darte esta carta en tu cumpleaños. No sé dónde estaremos el próximo año (o en este caso, donde estamos) pero sé que estamos juntos. Tú - o al menos tú del pasado - estás actualmente durmiendo en mi cama. Estamos en Kollektivet. Estás usando mi suéter favorito y acabo de cubrirte con dos edredones. Esta noche tienes frío. Esta noche necesitas mantas porque no te estás sintiendo genial. Siempre tienes frío cuando estás de bajón. Y está bien, porque me gusta cuidarte igual que a ti te gusta cuidarme._
> 
> _Acabas de contarme lo que ocurrió en Bakka el año pasado en tu cumpleaños, y lloraste, y cariño rompiste mi corazón. Nunca te había visto llorar. Y no sé lo que haré la próxima vez, pero lo haré mejor. Lo prometo. Lucías tan impactado por tus propias lágrimas, como si en realidad no pensaras que llorarías, o como si finalmente estuvieras procesando lo que ocurrió. Y entonces me diste tu usual discurso sobre que yo merezco algo mejor, y que debería escapar mientras puedo, y que me vas a hacer daño. Esperé hasta que acabaste. Luego te besé y te observé dormir._
> 
> _Acabo de pasar la última hora pensando en un mundo en el que no te conociera, un mundo en el que tú intento de acabar con tu vida tiene éxito antes que nuestros caminos se crucen. Y tengo miedo. No por mí sino por el Isak que nunca llegó a conocerte. ¿Qué le diría a ese Isak? La gente siempre pregunta “¿Qué le dirías a tu yo más joven?” pero aquí estoy intentando comunicarme con mi yo de un universo paralelo. Jodido, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _Pero entonces de alguna manera una idea me vino, podía escribir al futuro tú. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero en mi cabeza, ahora mismo lo tiene. Porque dijiste que podíamos hablar más tarde, pero quiero que sepas mi sentir de ahora mismo, como alguien que acaba de escuchar tu historia hace una hora._
> 
> _Así que aquí está lo que pienso, Even: Te voy a pedir que te mudes conmigo el próximo año. Así de confiado estoy en esto, en ti, en nosotros. Y espero digas que sí. Espero que ahora mismo en el futuro estés leyendo esto en nuestro apartamento. Y espero estemos celebrando tu cumpleaños ahora mismo. Espero digas que sí <3\. _
> 
> _Y si no es así, está bien. Todo siempre va estar bien._
> 
> _Te amo demasiado._
> 
> _Isak._

.

Caminan juntos a casa, dedos entrelazados, ninguno lleva guantes porque es mejor cuando es piel contra piel. Even todavía tiene dificultades para encontrar las palabras para mencionar la carta a Isak, y no tiene ninguna. Esta ruborizado y no puedo creerlo. Este chico. Escribiendo cartas del pasado. Es cursi. Es casi atemorizante.

Las calles están vacías y la nieve cae suavemente alrededor de ellos. Puede decir por el silencio de Isak que está nervioso, que está intentando medir las emociones de Even, que está intentando leerlo.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que escribí —Isak suspira en derrota algunos segundo más tarde. Jonas debe haberle contado que entregó la carta a Even.

—Dijiste que esperabas que la leyera en nuestro apartamento —Even dice y es en voz baja.

—Era joven e ingenuo. Pensé que seríamos capaces de permitirnos un apartamento lo suficientemente para celebrar tu fiesta de cu-

Even lo interrumpe con un beso apasionado. Era la clase de beso que no se habían dado en un tiempo. Es hambriento y desaliñado y accidentado y lleno de sentimientos y preguntas y dolor y amor, demasiado amor. Es vertiginosa la receptivo que es Isak, la manera en que muestra ninguna duda, como si supiera que Even lo haría, como si el pecho le ardiera con el mismo fuego insaciable, las mismas ganas sobrecogedoras de consumir todo a su paso.

Even lo lleva contra una pared y le levanta ambos brazos, entrelazando los dedos y manteniéndolos arriba de la cabeza de Isak mientras se besan y jadean en la boca del otro. Es obsceno, lo que están haciendo en mitad de la calle. Pero no le importa. El aire frío ahora es caliente, y las mejillas de Isak siguen ruborizadas y está jadeando. Es perfecto.

—Te amo —Even dice y está roto y tan sincero, los rompe a ambos—. Demasiado, cariño. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

_Lo mucho que significa para mí que incluso tras averiguar lo débil y roto y repugnante que era, todavía me quieres._

—Te lo habría dicho en ese entonces si me hubieras dejado —Isak deja escapar y todavía está gimiendo.

—Eres todo un cerebrito.

—Dios. Lo sé —Isak lamenta.

Lo vuelve a besar y es hambriento. Quiere llevarlo a casa y hacerlo gritar su nombre, pero recuerda la cena con sus padres. _Joder._

—¿Podemos irnos de casa de mis padres a las 18:30?

—No, no podemos —Isak sonríe.

—Pero -

—Tuviste nueve horas de sueño. Puedes hacer esto.

—Entonces por eso me hiciste irme temprano a la cama.

.

Ambos visten sus mejores camisas, y Even está seguro de que sus pantalones están arruinados porque Isak sigue jugando con los pies debajo de la mesa y pasarle los zapatos de arriba a abajo por la pantorrilla de Even. Únicamente Isak insistiría en tales acciones en frente a sus padres, pero se rehúsa a quitarse el calzado.

La cena pasa bastante rápido. Su madre únicamente llora dos veces y su padre le da un reloj que le dio _su_ padre cuando tenía veintiuno. Even no llora, pero se acerca.

—Gracias —murmura, el nudo en su garganta delatando sus sentimientos.

—Te amamos —sus padres repiten una y otra vez.

—También los amo.

Observa a Isak llorar junto a él y es irreal lo amado que se siente ahora mismo.

En el camino de regreso, Isak le entrega el gran paquete que ha estado llevando todo el día y Even enarca una ceja.

—Sorpresa número diecinueve —Isak dice.

—¿Huh?

—Ábrelo.

Son dibujos, sus propios dibujos y bocetos y lienzos, todo organizado de manera que cuenta una historia. Even conoce esta disposición y este orden y esta historia porque una vez la compartió con Isak. Habían estado en cama hablando sobre la manera en que Even presentaría su trabajo si alguna vez tiene suficiente dinero para una galería. E Isak lo memorizó todo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Hay una competición de portafolio en la escuela de Arte a la que has estado queriendo hacer solicitud —Isak dice y luce nervioso.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que deberías enviar tu portafolio. Pienso que ahora mismo podemos ir a depositarlo al correo. La envoltura tiene suficientes estampillas y todo, y me aseguré de llenar la solicitud básica y organicé tu trabajo e hice copias. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es enviarlo.

Even lo mira fijo por un tiempo. No tiene palabras.

—Isak -

—Sé que no crees mucho en ti. Así que éste soy yo diciéndote que deberías hacerlo y que tu arte importa y que yo estaría devastado si al menos no lo intentas. Y si esto fuera una película, la habría enviado sin consultarte, no estamos en una película. Y te respeto y tienes suficiente albedrío para tomar decisiones _por_ ti mismo.

_Estás equivocado. Romeo y Julieta no es mi historia de amor favorita. Nosotros, tú y yo. Somos mi historia de amor favorita._

—Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños a ti mismo.

Even envío el paquete.

.

Entran tropezando al apartamento antes de las 21:00 y ríen cuando se topan con la señora del perro del final del pasillo. Por un momento, se pregunta sobre el hipotético perro. ¿Dónde está? ¿Isak le va a dar un perro?

Los pensamientos Even se interrumpen cuando Isak le mete la lengua en su boca. Es abrumador, vertiginoso. Siente que le quitaron una alfombra de debajo de los pies. No puede mantenerse arriba, hasta que sí puede. Para el momento que alcanzan la cocina, ambos están desesperados con deseo y ganas y lujuria. Ambos con las bocas abiertas y ojos entrecerrados.

Even decide que Isak debe haber escuchado su conversación con Magnus sobre que el nuevo cabello de Even lo hace parecer “el pasivo en la relación”. Porque cuando llegan a la cama, Isak le pide que _‘lo folle profundo y duro’,_ que lo reclame, lo posea, lo marque.

La cabeza de Even está dando vueltas ante la elección de palabras, ante la urgencia de la solicitud. Isak vuelve parecer de diecisiete y salvaje y despreocupado. No parece el chico que se ha estado encargando de él este último par de meses. El chico que últimamente ha estado en control - de la misma manera que lo es cada vez que Even está saliendo de uno de sus bajones. El chico que lo desarmó la semana pasada.

No habían tenido sexo en más de un mes. Y Even lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo, deseaba estar ahí con _él._ Demasiado, lo deseaba demasiado. Pero todavía estaba vulnerable, todavía expuesto. Todavía dormía con sudadera con capucha y dos mantas. Quería ser acogido. Quería _sentirlo_. Quería estar lleno _por_ y _con_ él. Deseaba a Isak llenado el vacío en él, en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su alma. Ya no quería pensar. Ya no quería hundirse.

—Haz que pare —había pedido a Isak esa noche—. Ya no quiero pensar.

E Isak lo había hecho parar. Even todavía recuerda cuando Isak le presionó la palma contra la espalda, entre sus omóplatos, mientras le jadeaba detrás del cuello y lo besaba ahí. Todavía recuerda la sensación, de ser _llenado_ por él _,_ de no pensar, de acostarse sobre su estómago y no pensar por un tiempo. Todavía recuerda lo que sentía tenerlo en lo profundo de sí, como si fueran una unidad, como si se hubieran combinado más allá de la realidad física. Even recuerda ver estrellas. De verdad.

—Todo. Olvido todo cuando me haces así el amor —Even había susurrado más tarde cuando volvieron a estar cara a cara e Isak le hubo presionado besos en los párpados mientras le sostenía la cabeza.

—Bien.

Y Even también quiere darle eso a Isak. Porque sabe lo difícil que le han sido estos últimos meses. Que probablemente Isak tampoco quería pensar. Que Isak probablemente también quería olvidar un poco. Está ansiándolo. Y pese a la incomodidad y torpeza inicial, se encuentra entre las piernas de Isak, honorando la solicitud.

Hacen el amor.

Even le hace el amor profundo y lento, y está aliviado de ver que todavía lo consiguió, que todavía puede desmoronar a Isak bajo su caricia y echar la cabeza atrás y suplicar por más. Todavía lo tiene. Y es lento, pero tan intenso.

—Estoy aquí —le dice al hombre y no está seguro de lo que significa—. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Lo besa ahí y es húmedo, igual a los sonidos que hacen, piel contra piel, las pareces haciendo eco, la cama rechinando. Espera una nota de la señora del final del pasillo en la mañana.

—Estás aquí —Isak gime debajo de él, ambas piernas fuertemente fijas alrededor de su cintura, pero las palabras son duras—. Estás aquí, estás aquí, estás aquí. Mi cariño.

Isak luce destrozado. Luce exhausto. Luce pleno. Parece que no está pensando, por una vez. Como perdido en eso, en esto, en ellos. Se está soltando. Y Even lo ama. Lo ama demasiado, tiene el corazón a punto de estallar.

Se besan hasta que los leves gemidos de Isak comienzan de nuevo y se siente que se están partiendo a la mitad, pero sabe que lo va a volver a unir.

Esa noche, hacen el amor, y amor, y amor.

Y cuando se relajan, se abrazan y lloran hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos.

.

Even despierta en algún momento antes de medianoche e Isak ya no está en sus brazos. Coge una manta y se envuelve para ir a buscarlo, y lo encuentra en la mesa de la cocina, ambas cejas enarcadas en concentración mientras escribe algo en varios trozos de papel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Even reflexiona, descansando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Eh, mierda! —Isak masculla y comienza a deshacerse de los papeles, un rubor en las mejillas.

_Oh. ¿Me está escribiendo algo?_

—Sólo estoy haciendo tarea —Isak miente y se ve arrepentido.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—De todas maneras, te tienes que dormir temprano —Isak argumenta.

—No esta noche. Puedo quedarme despierto hasta medianoche en mi cumpleaños. ¿No?

Isak vuelve a la cama, y se acurrucan, y Even admite que no pidió un deseo pese a los cuatro pasteles de cumpleaños que tuvo hoy.

—¿Por qué no? —Isak pregunta.

—Porque no creo merecerlo. Ya tengo demasiado. Ni siquiera merezco lo que ya tengo.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

—Sabes, pensaba que me ibas a dar un perro —dice Even.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Quizás.

—De acuerdo —Isak sonríe—. Entonces, será el regalo número 22 para tu cumpleaños vigésimo segundo.

—Eres peor que yo —Even resopla.

—El año pasado casi haces que todos mis amigos me odien en mi cumpleaños.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Even se despierta para ir al baño e Isak está dormido y mullido a su lado. Le acaricia la mejilla por un tiempo, le pasa el pulgar por la ceja y lo observa ronronear igual que un gatito dormido. Le besa el cabello luego va desnudo de puntillas a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Choca contra la mesa por la esquina y un trozo de papel cae al piso. Even lo levanta dubitativamente y su corazón le palpita en el pecho.

Sabe que no debería leerlo, que es de Isak y que Isak no aprobaría que viera sus escritos. Sabe que es mejor corroborar si sus sospechas son ciertas, si el Isak de dieciocho años ya le está escribiendo al Even de veintidós años. Sabe que lo debe revisar, que de todas maneras lo averiguará el próximo año.

Pero necesita saber. Sólo necesita un vistazo rápido. Sólo una oración. Necesita saber si Isak todavía está seguro de _esto,_ de _ellos._ Necesita saber si Isak todavía lo quiere después de un largo e intimidante episodio depresivo. Necesita saber si todavía está tan seguro de _ellos_ que sabe de hecho que todavía lo querrá dentro de un año. Necesita saber en primer lugar si Isak piensa que va a llegar a los veintidós. Necesita saber si Isak piensa que es lo suficientemente fuerte para poner la fe y destino en él. Necesita saber si Isak piensa que es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y si no, entonces eso también está bien. Y si en realidad sólo es tarea, entonces también está bien.

Después de todo Isak escribió varios trozos de papeles. Probablemente no es lo que piensa. No obstante, se pregunta. Simplemente necesita saber.

Sólo un vistazo sólo una oración.

_¿Crees que estaré aquí en mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños? ¿Crees que estaré aquí para celebrarlo?_

.

> _Querido Even,_
> 
> _Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente acabas de cumplir veinticinco. ¿Entré a la escuela de medicina? Espera, no respondas eso. No me lo digas. Todavía no pienso. Y probablemente lo supongas para ahora: este es el Isak de 18 años hablando. No reproches a mi yo de 21 años después de leer esto si no entro a la escuela de medicina. Además -_

.

Even deja de leer, coloca la carta sobre la mesa, y vuelve a la cama.

El próximo año, va a pedir un deseo.

Va a llegar a los veintidós, a los veinticinco, y a cada año tras ese.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> <333333  
> espero les gustara esto. siempre me siento extremadamente insegura sobre escribir canon. jhfhjsklkd lo siento por publicarlo tan tarde. Estaba absolutamente agotada. No pude terminarlo ayer. Ni siquiera lo iba a hacer, pero algunos de ustedes fueron tan dulces. Temía que publicarlo.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que el intento de suicidio de Even se daría en su cumpleaños. No estoy segura de la razón. De verdad quería explorar lo difícil que podría ser para Even celebrar su cumpleaños y su vida en general con otras personas, especialmente con el conocimiento de que una vez intentó acabar con su vida. ¿Cómo lidias con la ambivalencia? ¿Con la contradicción? ¿Cómo se sienten otras personas al respecto? Celebrando tu vida cuando saben que una vez la valoraste tan poco que intentaste acabarla. 
> 
> También quería explorar lo mucho que significa para Isak. Pudiendo reclamar a su novio para sí todo el día. Pero estoy segura de que él no quisiera ser celebrado por exactamente TODO MUNDO entorno a él. Que querría que Even se sintiera AMADO por todo mundo, no sólo él, Así que esto sucedió <3
> 
> háganme saber si les gusto o sintieron algo, lo que sea <33333
> 
> Even me ha enseñado DEMASIADO. ¿Qué te ha enseñado a ti?
> 
> Los quiero, siempre. <33333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Suelo traducir este tipo de capítulos especiales tan pronto como puedo, así que no tuve el tiempo de consultar con la autora algunas referencias, posteriormente las aclararé. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
